Aiden Cordelia
|color = Green|text color = Orange|marital status = None|caption = Aiden in his formal attire.|kanji = エイデンコーデリア|romaji = Eidenkōderia|relatives = Father - Tadhg Cordelia Mother - Siobhan Cordelia|previous affiliation = The Cozy Stay Inn|previous occupation = Innkeeper}} Aiden Cordelia is a current wizard of the Koma Inu guild. Aiden uses Crash-Type magic. Aiden is 18 and was accepted into the Koma Inu guild when he was only 12. For fun when he is not on a mission he can usually be found in the lounge area of his guild talking to his friends or climbing a mountain for the love of the outdoors. He is very loyal to his guild for taking him in as young as he was. For the time being he has no intentions of leaving the guild at all and loves it there. Appearance Aiden is a very athletic person and likes to wear clothes that fit his body nicely. He has short, orange hair with a part on the left side of his head pushing his hair to the right. Aiden also has light blue eyes. He likes to wear the same outfit most of the time consisting of a skin-tight green turtle neck with no sleeves on either side. Around his neck he wears a multi-colored collar. To protect his hands from the explosive magic he uses so he doesn't get blisters, Aiden wears a pair of black vintage style leather driving gloves. On the bottom half Aiden wears white baggy pants that are tucked into his brown boots. His guild mark is on his right shoulder and it is white with a red outline. On his left arm around his bicep he wears a handkerchief that is jet black and is used for multiple reasons. Personality When first joining Koma Inu, Aiden would be described as being very naive. He always tried picking fights with others and wanted to prove to others that he was strong. As he grew older he realized that he didn't need others to tell him that he was strong and he believed that he was strong himself. Over time, Aiden has really matured from his former state of being childish. He always makes sure to be polite as that is what his parents told him to be. He does have a strong set of manners even though you would not expect him to have any as he can sometimes be reckless at other times. Aiden is a happy kind of person and likes to have a good time at the guild with all of his friends. He can be sarcastic and a smart a** at some times. When out on a job he takes it very seriously thinking of the best possible way to finish the job while using his magic skillfully. He is almost always energetic and at sometimes uneasy for some reason when lost in deep thought. When fighting or sparring with others, he likes to take the first couple of hits from his opponents if they aren't going to kill him right away. He likes to do this to one, intimidate the opponent sometimes and two, to gauge what kind of magic power the opponent has. He is striving to be the youngest person to become an S-Class wizard of the Koma Inu guild. He is a very outdoorsy person and is always going on hikes or swimming at the beach with friends, but most of the time you can find him in the mountains where the peace and quiet is, training. History Aiden comes from a small town in Fiore that consisted of only 100 people. His parents weren't wizards and instead innkeepers of The Cozy Stay Inn, but picked up magic from wandering travelers passing through the inn and deciding that he liked crash magic the most. He realized at a young age that he couldn't stay in a small village like the one he was in and so he left his parents after deciding to become a strong wizard and joined the Koma Inu guild. He still keeps in contact with his parents via letters and the occasional meet ups. His parents are very supportive in what he does. He is uneasy at sometimes but no one knows why. He became part of the guild at the age of 12 years old and growing up with the guild and the kind guild master Samarra Inari ever since. Aiden has overtime become stronger and stronger within the guild training constantly. The Fractal Regiment Aiden is currently in a team with other Koma Inu guild members: Tojima Shisen and Niwatori. Aiden is the loud one of the group, always getting into misadventures and sometimes even having to be helped out by his team to get out of the situation. Aiden is either on his favorite couch in the guild or checking up on his teammates and seeing what they are up to. Tojima is usually in the library where Aiden goes to disrupt him and sees if Tojima wants to do something fun but he prefers to read for entertainment. As Aiden can't stay still he goes to check up on Niwatori as he isn't as secluded as Tojima but almost as quiet. Niwatori is usually in his bedroom sleeping and Aiden will usually wake him up by busting open the door causing Niwatori to get annoyed with Aiden. On the job is a whole different story. When these three are out on a job together, they never argue, unlike some of their other guild mates. They usually have flawless plans to get the job done that involves all three of them. Overall this team is made up of two silent badasses and one optimistic dork. The Cozy Stay Inn This is the inn that Tadhg built with help only from his newly wed wife, Siobhan Cordelia. It is located within a very small town but is a crossroads for many other big cities and receives a steady amount of business. This inn is sure to accommodate all of the customers needs. As the name implies the inn is one that is made to feel warm and cozy. The only employees to have worked in the inn would be members of the Cordelia family. Aiden worked here for some time with his parents before becoming a wizard at Koma Inu. Aiden would be amazed by all the wizards that happened to stop by the inn and eventually learned crash magic from one of the passing travelers. Synopsis Jobs/Story Arcs - Kyana and Aiden: Aiden's backstory of how he became how he is today. Filled with discovery and some tragedy Aiden learns his magic and shows how he became so happy and smiling. - Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc: The dark guild Shattered Dusk is threatening the Koma Inu guild and each member must do their part to win the war. For the first time Aiden and Tojima work together and battle it out with Stone Fist Daichi, an S-Class earth mage of Shattered Dusk. - Koma Inu S-Class Trials: The time Aiden has been waiting for, the S-Class Trials, read how Aiden progresses through the challenges set up by guild master, Samarra Inari and guild mate, Nova. Will he become S-Class of Koma Inu? Maybe. Maybe not. You may have already seen that in his character box that it doesn't say he is, but you'll never know unless you read it. - The Lady of The Water: Aiden tries to sneak out on an S-Class mission by himself to prove his strength, but is stopped short by guild mate Nova. Together they go out on a mission to defeat a siren but will it be to much to handle for Aiden? - Guard During Transport: Aiden decides to earn some money and go out on a mission with Scorpius. A simple task turns into misfortune as the team of two get into a lot of trouble. - Returning What was Stolen: The Fractal Regiment set off on a mission to protect a village from a gang of savages. They then learn what the town has been doing to anger the savages but are offered a choice. What will they choose to do? - Crash Chaos: Aiden continues training and stumbles along an interesting job request. He decides to take it a beings along an interesting adventure including tight suits and weird large men. - Boyfriends for Hire: Aiden and Scorpius are back at it again but this time they are hired for a couple of girls. The job turns into more of training for dating for Aiden and Scorpius as they go through the night with their dates. - Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Round 3 of the Grand Magic Games: Its time for Aiden's fight in the Grand Magic Games against Warrior Angel. He is up against the matter magic mage Atom Longside of Warrior Angel and puts up a good fight but gets beaten quite a bit. But does that mean he lost? Read to find out. - Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Day 2 Round 1 of the Grand Magic Games: It's time for double team battles in the Grand Magic Games between the two opposing guilds. Aiden and Zero are up against Hino Sontara and Kana Hime of Warrior Angel. A battle meant for fun sport quickly becomes very competitive and serious as both teams go all out to win. - Blinded by the Light : Shattered Dusk has attacked Koma Inu and they have come for blood this time. Aiden runs into the evil Osias Eckhart and must fight the light mage in order to protect the innocents and his own parents. - Spooky Liquidation: Aiden accidentally goes on a demolition mission by himself and ends up having to deal with the undead in a very spooky situation that he may not come out alive from! - S-Class Trials X794 Aiden: Part 1: The S-Class trials have returned to Koma Inu and Aiden is pumped up to participate in them. The first trial is water based and Aiden ends up running into some treacherous shellfish. Will he complete the challenge? - S-Class Trials X794 Aiden: Part 2 : Aiden completes the first trial and moves onto the next one. This next one involves fire. Luckily, Aiden's magic doesn't favor any element and he takes this challenge just like the last one. With each trial it seems Aiden grows more and more serious as he gets closer to reaching his dream. Training Missions: - Training for the GMG with Aiden Cordelia: Aiden finds his weak points after the S-Class trials and decides to train and strengthen them. He also prepares for the Grand Magic Games against the Warrior Angel and his fight with Atom Longside. Training with Samarra and Layla, and even learning a Unison Raid with Nova. - The Rematch: Aiden vs Nova: Aiden, unpleased with the result of his first fight with Nova, while training for the GMG, challenges her again to a rematch. He seems to have the upperhand but is interrupted by a beast. Magic and Abilities Crash : Aiden's main magic type, Aiden uses this magic to nullify enemies' attacks as it will break apart their own magic. This magic is also used as a very destructive magic that can destroy even the toughest things. It is sometimes hard to control for Aiden but he is getting the hang of it. * Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean: Aiden first negates the spell cast by his foe and then hits them with a powerful uppercut, imbued with Crash, capable of launching said opponent great distances. * Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi: After negating the Magic around him with a swipe of his hand, Aiden hits the opponent with a Crash-imbibed fist that aptly resembles a bolt of lightning. Crash Grenade : Much like a planted explosive, Aiden can channel so of his magic into a lacrima and be placed inside or outside of an area. The lacrima can then be detonated remotely or if enough force is used to push on it. These lacrima can also take on different shapes, with Aiden's favorite being the Crash Grenade Boomerang. Point Break : The user of this magic can channel his own magical energy through the ground or any other surface and move the magic to a certain spot. With the Crash magic stored in that surface the user may break apart the surface from wherever the user is. The size of the crater varies on how much magic energy was stored in the surface. Aiden has used this ability for situations including making holes in walls or even small tunnels, and even blowing up a bridge to evade an attacker. Impact Dial : This ability is one that negates the attack of an attacker's physical attacks. When striking the user, the user must block with the palm of the hand to absorb the impact of the attack. After multiple hits and absorptions towards the user, the user may then use the built up energy and impacts from the attacks to release a mass amount of power in the form of crash magic. The form of crash magic that is used in the final attack is one that is able to hit any kind of material causing damage to wind, water, earth, fire, etc. After using this attack, the force from it will cause injury to the user and in multiple usages back-to-back times, can cause fatal injuries. Foudre Liberation ''': For this attack Aiden must release all of his magic at once. This is his trump card. Once he uses this attack Aiden will become unable to battle except on some rare occasions where he is able to get back up after this attack with enough will power. This attack involves the molecules that are involved in pressuring everything around Aiden's body in order to create crash magic. The molecules that are around Aiden collide with each other at a speed that cannot be seen. As there is so much pressure and friction between the molecules an electric entity type of magic though it is not electric itself, there is also the presence of heat felt from the friction produced. Once this power is released as crash magic it will destroy and severely hurt anything or anyone that is within a 1 mile radius of the epicenter of the blast. Aiden will also be affected by this blast as well. Or Aiden is able to focus the force into a single beam which is shot out through his finger. Doing it in this way will break his finger and will not be able to be used again once the finger has healed. Disassembly Magic : This magic is used to break down a large object into smaller portions of that object. The objects are not destroyed at first but can be if directed by Aiden. When the items are broken down, Aiden may motion and bring the parts to create a whole piece once again. Aiden's disassembly magic can even break down non-solid items such as a water magic, lightning magic or air magic attack, etc. and can be countered by the disassembly magic nullifying it. '''Breakdown Assistance : '''This ability is one that you don't attack with, rather you help a teammate or someone else in attacking. By disassembling a person's magic but not completely you can create multiple copies of the attack. '''Miniature Massacre : This ability is a very risky move but helps out in a lot of situations. To confuse the enemy and quite possibly get into to small places, Aiden uses his disassembly magic on himself. He disassembles his whole body once making him into 100 little Aidens. But that is not enough sometimes, all of the already tiny Aidens will then use the disassembly magic on themselves again making 10,000 miniature Aiden Cordelias each about the size of an ant. This is as little as Aiden can make himself as each miniature does not have enough power to make himself smaller. Using this technique helps Aiden be stealthier. Each miniature has a portion of Aiden's magical ability and when put together or even into a small group can do a lot of damage. The risky part about this move is that Aiden's defenses are lowered as the miniatures are easy to hurt just by stepping on. When reassembled Aiden takes the damage equal to how many miniatures are hurt. Partition :'''This is a spell that Aiden created himself but is very useful in defense. For this spell Aiden expels disassembly magic from every part of his body. When doing this it creates a sort of protective "bubble" around Aiden. Most of the time it is not used on Aiden's feet so that he does not fall through the Earth. This move can be used to easily move through water, the ground or any other element. Nothing is able to move through this barrier unless it is allowed by Aiden. Even spells such as telekinesis cannot move through this. If this spell makes contact with another human, it does not affect them so others are able to hit through them only with bare skin though. As Aiden must constantly be expelling the disassembly magic, this spell drains Aiden's magic quickly. Physical Abilities -'''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant : Aiden doesn't use any weapons since his magic doesn't rely on the use of them. Instead Aiden is constantly training on his hand-to-hand combat skills becoming increasingly more reputable as a fighter. It is debatable whether or not Aiden is the best melee combatant in the guild. -'Immense Magic Power' : Because Aiden is a Crash magic type wizard, in order to make sure he does not lose all of his power within the first couple of attacks, one of the main things Aiden focuses on is his ability to hold a great amount of magic power within his body. This is very useful for all of his attacks such as the Crash Grenade in particular. -'Extreme Durability' : Aiden is used to taking hits over and over and over again constantly building up his defense to make sure to never fall while in a battle. He will go to the extremes to make sure his body becomes very strong physically. In his training Aiden has been know to jump off and roll down mountains to make his body stronger. '-Second Origin ': Aiden has recently found a way to unlock the Second Origin power in his body greatly increasing the amount of magic power within his body. '-Deception ': Not so much as plotting to overthrow a government but more of stupid tricks that Aiden will pull in battle to distract an enemy and gain the upper hand. Most of the time these tricks work and cause the opponent to lose. Fidelma Along one of Aiden's missions as a reward he not only received a cash reward but also a whistle. The whistle is silent to the normal human and mage's ear but apparently not to Fidelma. Fidelma is the summon that comes from the whistle that was given to Aiden. Fidelma will also only arrive if Aiden blows the whistle as the whistle is inscribed with Aiden's aura so she knows it is him blowing it. Fidelma is a Great White Tiger and almost 10 feet long. Aiden is also able to ride Fidelma as she is big enough, though he does not use a saddle as she does not like them. Fidelma is also able to fight attackers by possibly mauling them or subdue them by laying or sitting on them. Relationships: Tojima Shisen: One of Aiden's team members in the Fractal Regiment. Aiden likes to hang out with Tojima even if he is reading most of the time. He is Aiden's best friend in the guild and is always excited to work with him. Aiden is Tojima's best man at his wedding and approves of the wife he has chosen. Niwatori: The other one of Aiden's team members of the Fractal Regiment. Aiden and Niwatori get along even when Niwatori is sleeping. Sometimes Aiden will stand guard outside of the door of the room Niwatori is sleeping in to make sure no one enters the room and wake him. Fidelma: Aiden's summon and very close friend of his. Even if she is a tiger Aiden has a strong connection with her and they make a great team together. Tadhg and Siobhan Cordelia: Aiden's parents. These two are very supportive of their son and are very proud of him finding his own way and following his dream. They communicate regularly with their son to make sure he knows he is loved. Trivia Aiden's Net Worth: 2,333,333.33 Jewels Aiden in Celtic means "fire". Aiden's stats are as follows: